


Ton nom

by MusiqueParadise



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusiqueParadise/pseuds/MusiqueParadise
Summary: Misaki veut offrir in cadeau à Usagi-san. Mais est-ce que l'auteur se nomme même de cette façon ?Je ne possède pas Junjou romantica. C'est l'oeuvre de Shungiku Nakamura.
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Ton nom

C'était la veille de Noël, les rues étaient illuminés, l'air étaient gelé et les visages étaient heureux. Cependant dans cette même ville au même moment dans un luxueux penthouse à deux étages, un jeune garçon du nom de Takahashi Misaki se faisait jeter sur un grand lit lit king-size par son propriétaire le célèbre écrivain Usami Akihiko détenteur de plusieurs prix prestigieux ainsi que l'amant de Misaki. Alors que dehors tous les visages rayonnaient de bonheur, celui d' Akihiko pourrais faire fuir tout un régiment. 

-USAGI-SAN VIRE TOUT DE SUITE TA MAIN DE MON PANTALON . Hurlat justement le garcon. 

-Bon très bien si tu insiste dit Akihiko.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait un tres tres tres mauvais pressentiment en voyant un sourire inquiétant se dessinait sur le visage d'Usagi-san. Il retiras sa main du pantalon de Misaki mais l'a fit glissé sous la chemise couleur jade de celui ci qui jurait avec ses magnifique yeux émeraude. Il fît glissait sa main sur la peau douce et parfumé du jeune homme jusqu' à ce qu'elle rencontre une petite bosse. Le plus âgé tordis tout en souriant la charmante boule rose de son amant. Le gémissement qu' il reçu en récompense le satisfaisat grandement.

-Ah-ah n-non Usagi-sa mmm.  
L'écrivain fit taire les faibles protestations de Misaki en l'embrassant profondément. La langue trouva son chemin dans la bouche du jeune homme et entrepris d'y lécher chaques endroits avant de capturer sa jumelle. Il l'a sucotat doucement alors que sa main droite prenait une direction dangereuse. Elle descendit jusqu'au pantalon du jeune homme et après avoir franchi les barrages de tissus pris le membre brulant en main avant d'y appliquer de lent mouvement de vas et viens. Misaki tenta de protester mais toutes ses plaintes furent noyé dans le baiser. Les carresses s'accélèrent faisant crier le jeune homme.

-Je t'avais dit de rester LOIN de ce mangaka. Et je vous vois tous les deux en train de boire un café et de bavarder tranquillement, dit finalement Akihiko le regard assassin.

-Nous ne faisions rien de mal, repondit le jeune homme. 

\- Il aurait pu te kidnapper et t'enfermer quelque part poursuivit l'auteur d'un ton on ne peut plus sérieux.

-Baka Usagi. Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi. 

Ijuuin-sensei et lui s'était croisé dans la rue par hasard. Après qu'il l'est de nouveau attiré grâce à son manga préféré Za Kan, ils se sont retrouvés on ne sait comment dans un café en tête à tête. Ijuuin-sensei avait evidemment relançait le sujet sur le fait qu'il était amoureux de Misaki, il s'etait également penchait par dessus la table avec l'intention d'embrasser le jeune homme tandis que celui-ci, confus tentait d'expliquer maladroitement à son idole que ses sentiments n'étaitent pas partagés. Alors que leurs lèvres étaient sur le point de se toucher, Usagi surgit de nulle part et attrapat doucement mais fermement le bras de son amant avant de le trainé dans sa voiture. Il roulat comme un possédé jusqu'à leurs complexe d'appartement. A peine eurent-ils franchis la porte que le plus âgé verrouilla leurs levres ensembles et le portat dans la chambre.

\- Ce mangaka était-sur le point de t'embrasser fulmina Usagi.  
Misaki voulut protester mais décida de ne rien dire pour son propre bien. Usagi poursuivit d'un air sombre:

\- Je vais t'enfermer dans un donjon protéger par un dragon afin que personne d'autre que moi ne te touche, ne te parle, ne t'approche, ne te...

-ARRÊTE D'ÊTRE AUSSI POSSESSIF STUPIDE LAPIN EN PELUCHE.

Ledit lapin poussa un grognement et rapprocha ses lèvres de celles du plus jeune, mais avant que leurs levres ne puisse se toucher, un grand bruit sourd résonna contre les murs de l'appartement. Des bruits de pas précipités coururent dans les escaliers. Une seconde plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laissé place à un monstre aux cheveux roux. La créatures était si laide que cela depassait tout ce que Misaki avait vus jusqu' ici. Les yeux bleus océan laissaient transparaître une rage incomparable et l'aura terrifiante qui flottait tout autour de la créature aurait fait trembler n'importe quel guerrier. Le visage était tellement défiguré par la rage qu'il fallut plus d'une minute a l'étudiant pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'Aikawa-san. Cependant la belle jeune femme souriante et charismatique (sauf quand ce pervers d' Usagi ne respectait pas ses delais) qu'il connaisait avait laissé place à un supot de Satan.

-Senseï dit elle d'une voix calme mais profonde. Vous avez exactement 3 heures pour finir ce manuscrit avant de vous enfuir en Amérique.  
La menace à peine dissimulé de l'éditrice fît trembler Misaki. Il éspéra silencieusement qu' Usagi coopérrait mais comme il le craignait l'auteur semblait décider a se faire etrangler par Aikawa. Il l'a regardat distraitement et avec nonchalance.

-Pas envie dit il simplement alors qu' il jetait la couverture sur eux deux.  
La jeune femme hurlat et se jeta littéralement sur le lit en arrachant les couvertures. Elle attrapat Usagi par son cou et se mit à le secouer d'avant en arrière tel un prunier en hurlant.

-JE M'EN CONTRE FOU DE CE DONT VOUS AVEZ ENVIE. LEVEZ VOS FESSES DE LÀ ET ALLAIT TERMINER CE FOUTU MANUSCRIT.

1 minute plus tard ils etaient tous descendut dans le salon. Tandis que Misaki préparé le déjeuner tardif, les deux adultes étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre sur le canapé l'un un air sombre sur le visage en train de tapoter sur son ordinateur portable une cigarette entre les lèvres, et l'autre assise en face de lui le foudroyant littéralement du regard, les bras croisés, les ongles de sa main gauche pianotant sévèrement sur son avant-bras droit tandis que son autre main tenait un rouleau de pâtisserie qu'elle avait pris en sortant de chez elle en signe d'avertissement. Ses yeux voulait clairement dire "si vous osez levez vos fesses de là ne serais- ce qu'une seconde vous continuerais cette histoire dans un lit d'hôpital". L'auteur savait quand s'arrêtait et ne voulait pas passé Noël à l'hôpital. Sauf évidemment si c'etait Misaki qui le soigné. Une idée germat dans l'esprit perverti d'Usagi qu'il le fit sourire. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de continuer ses rêverie obscènes car une violente douleur se fît ressentir dans le haut de son crâne. Aikawa avait remarqué que l'auteur s'était espacer et avait décider de le ramener à la réalité a l'aide d'un coup de rouleau. 

-Si vous vous espacez encore une seule fois je m'assurais que vous aurait bel et bien était mis dans votre cercueil.  
Usagi lui lança un regard lourd de reproche mais recommencer a pianoter sur son clavier en gardant son idée bien rangé dans un coin de sa mémoire.

-Euh Aikawa-san voudriez-vous prendre le déjeuner avec nous ? Proposa craintivement Misaki en essayant de calmer le jeu. Le visage furibond de la jeune femme se transformat en un sourire éclatant.

-Oui bien-sûr Misaki-kun. Ta cuisine est vraiment incroyable. Je te ramènerais des macarons la prochaine fois. Tu vas voir c'est un pur délice (je peus en avoir aussi ♡-♡ ?) 

\- Merci beaucoup Aikawa-san dit le jeune homme en se frottant la nuque gêné par le compliment.  
Akihiko poussat un petit grognement inaudible. Il aurait voulus rester seul avec Misaki pour le dejeuner. Et bien évidemment le garçon aurait été le plat de résistance. Usagi lançat un regard lubrique au beau jeune homme qui se dépêcha de détourner le sien les joues rouges et brûlantes. L'auteur gloussat amusé par les réactions mignonnes de son petit amant. Sa déconcentration lui valut un autre coup de rouleau à pâtisserie.

\- Aïe, grognat l'auteur

\- RETOURNE TRAVAILLER.

15 minutes plus tard:

-OH MON DIEU MISAKI-KUN. C'EST INCROYABLE.  
Aikawa hurler en se tenant les joues et en admirant le superbe repas que Misaki avait préparé. Il était composé de saumon fumé, de ramen leger aux légumes et aux crevettes, de tamagonyaki, d'oeufs au plat et de riz épicé. L'éditrice pris une bouché de ramen après avoir lancé un "itadakimasu" enthousiasme. Quelques secondes plus tard elle hurler en se tenant les joues. 

-Misaki-kun c'est divin. Même moi qui ne suis pas mauvaise en cuisine je n'arriverait pas à donner un tel goût aux aliments.

-Et bien si vous voulez je vous imprime toutes les recettes et les conseils pour les faires, dit le garçon très fier de ses talents culinaires.

-C'est vrai ? Oh merci beaucoup Misaki-kun. Tu es vraiment adorable dit l'éditrice folle de joie.

En les regardant tous les deux s'amuser comme ça Akihiko ne put empêcher sa jauge à jalousie de monter en flèche. Il savait que la femme ne ferait rien pour eloigner Misaki de lui mais il ne supportais pas d'entendre quelqu'un d'autre que lui dire que Misaki était adorable. Il grognat bruyamment et se remit à écrire le plus rapidement possible pour que le démon qui lui servait d'éditrice s'en aille le plus vite possible et les laisses enfin seuls tous les deux.

2 heures plus tard:

-Aaaaah enfin ! S'exclama Aikawa-san en arrachant littéralement le manuscrit de l'homme et le fourrant dans son grand sac à main. 

-Bon maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais vas-t-en maintenant, dit l'écrivain, comme tu as put le constater toi même, Misaki et moi étions en plein dans quelque chose.  
Il fallut tout son contrôle au jeune homme pour ne pas tuer son amant sur le champ. Il racompagnat la jeune femme jusqu'à la porte d'entrée par politesse et lui dit au revoir. A peine la porte d'entrée refermé, Misaki sprinta vers les escaliers. Il avait tres bien compris ce que son amant perverti avait en tête. Il entendit Usagi l'appelait mais ne se retournat pas, il tenait à pouvoir marcher demain matin. Il se précipita dans sa chambre et verrouillat la porte. Il se jeta ensuite sur son lit, arrachat les couvertures, et s'emmitouflat dedans de tel manière que seuls ses yeux immenses étaient visibles. Après quelques instants il entendit de légers coups à sa porte et une voix teintait de luxure lui dire:

-Misaki ouvre cette porte. Il me semble que nous avons quelque chose a finir. Le vilain garçon doit-être punit.

-VAS AU DIABLE LAPIN PERVERS ET POSSESSIF.  
Il entendit un ricanement derrière la porte. Usagi continua.

-Allons Misaki. Je sais très bien que tu adorais ça quand je joué avec tes mamelons ou quand je caressait ta...

-UN MOT DE PLUS ET JE DÉCHIRE TOUTE TA COLLECTION D'OURS EN PELUCHES ET DE BL, hurlat Misaki alors qu'il sentait sa partie inférieur se resserait inconfortablement dans son pantalon.  
Akihiko gloussat doucement puis partit. Misaki attendit encore quelques minutes avant d'entendre le bruit de la douche. Prudemment il se démêla de ses couvertures et marcha tout doucement jusqu' à la porte, il l'ouvrit méfiant. Usagi ne semblait pas être dans les parages. Mais à peine après avoir sortit sa tête de l'embrasure de la porte, une paire de bras musclé vinrent le collé à un torse puissant et incroyablement bien moulé. 

-Misaki tu es vraiment trop naïf, se moqua le romancier. Tu as était désobéissant donc tu vas être punit.  
Misaki voulut crier mais il sentit l'entrejambe de son amant se frotter volontairement contre le sien. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir tandis que sa propre érection ne seçait de croître. Il fut doucement collé au mur et ses lèvres furent attaquées de la meilleure manière qui soit. Il sentit la cuisse d'Usagi se pressait contre son entre-jambe de manière suggestive. Misaki sentait peu à peu ses forces se retirer, son esprit était de plus en plus embrumé et au moment où il était sur le point de perdre complètement le contrôle de son corp, la sonnerie du téléphone du salon le ramenat à la raison. Il repoussat doucement mais fermement son amant et se sauva dans les escaliers. Il attraper son manteau et son écharpe, pris ses chaussures dans une main et ouvrit la porte de l'autre. Il sortit en criant un  
"Itekimasu" bredouillant.  
Akihiko grognat de frustration. Il ne savait pas qui était au téléphone mais il allait le regretter. Il descendit les escaliers une aura menaçante toute autour de lui. Il décrocha le combiné qui crachait encore des 'dring' aïgus. 

-Quoi !? Demanda-il ne se donnant même pas la peine de cacher sa mauvaise humeur.

-Ah Akihiko. Désolé devrais-je rappeler ? Dit une voix agréablement familière.

-Takahiro ! Dit Usagi-san sa colère envolé. Même si il n'était plus du tout amoureux de son meilleure ami il tenait encore beaucoup à lui. Non tout vas bien, mais il y'a un problème ? Toi et ta famille deviez venir passé le réveillon de Noël avec nous.

-Eh bien en fait il se trouve que Mahiro est tombé malade et il a beaucoup de fièvre.

-Ça va ? Ce n'est pas trop grave au moins ?

-Non non ca va. Le médecin a dit que ce serait passé dans quelques jours, mais nous ne pourrons pas venir. Désolé. Je sais que Misaki attendait ça avec impatiente. 

"Tu n'imagine même pas" pensa Usagi. Misaki avait courut dans tous les sens pour que tous soit parfait. Il avait même prévus de faire un gâteau qu'on servait dans un restaurant trois étoiles. 

-Ne t'en fais pas. Il comprendra, le rassurat Akihiko.  
Ils continuèrent à parler pendant encore une demi-heure. Lorsque Akihiko raccrochat, il décida d'envoyer un message à Misaki pour le prévenir que son frère, sa belle soeur et son neveu ne viendrait pas. Il devait aussi sortir pour faire une petite "course".

Du côté de Misaki:

Le jeune garçon marchait dans les rues bondées de monde à la recherche du petit magasin qu'il avait vus avant de croisé Ijuuin-sensei. Il avait remarqué un article en particulier. Un magnifique stylo-plume de couleur amethysme avec des décoration couleur or. Ce qui avait attiré son attention c'était le fait qu'on pouvait y graver les prénoms. Cela ne prenait que 30 minutes. Le prix était un peu élevé mais ça lui importait peu. Il avait décidé d'offrir ce stylo à son amant.  
Alors qu'il marchait toujours dans la rue, son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortit et vit qu' Usagi lui avait envoyé un message. 

'Misaki ton frère à appeler. Apparemment Mahiro est malade. Ils ne pourront pas venir demain soir. Désolé je sais a quel point tu voulais les voir. Ne t'en fais pas je te consolerais toute la soirée (et la nuit) ;)'

Misaki fut très triste et inquiet en lisant la première partie du message. Il espérait que son mignon petit neveu n'était pas trop malade. Ensuite l'anxiété fît place à la gêne et la colère en lisant la deuxième partie. Il se dépêchat de taper une réponse.

'JE N'EST PAS BESOIN QUE TU ME CONSOLE BAKA USAGI'.

Il rangeant son téléphone et se remit à chercher le magasin désormais plus rouge qu' une cerise. Il retrouvat rapidement la petite boutique et y entrat. Il y avait beaucoup de monde comme dans tous les autres magasins. Misaki prit sa place dans la queue juste derriere deux lycéennes. Il entendit accidentellement leur conversation.

-Hier j'ai appelé mon petit ami par son prénom et il est devenue furieux, dit la première.

-C'est normal, dit son amie, les hommes n'aime pas avoir de surnom. Ça ne fait pas assez virile.  
Elle se mirent à rire toutes les deux, sans se douter une seconde de la tempête qu'elles avaient semé dans le coeur de Misaki. La phrase de cette fille se rejoué encore et encore dans sa tête tel un vieux disque raillé: "les hommes n'aime pas avoir de surnom". Pourtant lui il appelait bien son amant par son surnom. Est-ce qu'il n'aimerait pas ca en fait ? Un souvenir finit de ravager le coeur du garçon. Ce n'était même pas lui qui lui avait donné ce surnom. Celui qui l'a fait c'était son frère. Peut-être qu'au fond il n'était vraiment rien d'autre qu'un remplaçant pour lui. Peut-être qu'au fond il ne lui demander de l'appeler par son surnom que parceque cela lui rappelait son amour inavoué. Toutes ces pensés en tête le jeune homme ne remarquat même pas qu'il était sortit du magasin et marchait désormais vers le penthouse.  
Bouleversé il dévérouillat mécaniquement la porte et retiras son manteau et ses chaussures. Il comprit vite qu'Usagi n'etait n'était pas à la maison. Le jeune garçon se laissa tombé sur le canapé du salon, attrapat l'énorme Suzuki-san et le serras très fort contre lui plongeant sa tête dans la fourrure de l'épaule de la peluche. Son nez fût instantanément attaqué par l' odeur de cigarettes et de shampoing fruité d' Usagi. Il secoua la tête, il ne voulait surtout pas pensé à l'auteur.  
Misaki s'allongat sur le canapé Suzuki-san toujours serré contre lui, et peu à peu il se laissat bercé par l'odeur familière de son amant. Quelques instant plus tard le jeune homme brun était endormis la tête posé sur l'estomac moelleux de l'ours en guise d'oreiller.

2 heure plus tard.

Usagi-san ouvrit la porte de sa maison -ou plutôt de LEUR maison- et remarquat tout de suite les chaussures dans l'entrée. Il sourit malicieusement et entra dans le salon. Il vit Misaki allongé sur le canapé, il s'approcha doucement ne voulant pas réveiller sa belle au bois dormant. Mais plus il s'approcher plus il vit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Misaki s'agitait dans tous les sens et avait la main tendue devant lui comme si il tentait d'atteindre quelque chose ou quelqu'un sans y parvenir, mais ce qui choquat le plus l'auteur ce fut les larmes qui coulaient sur les tempes du jeune homme et les paroles qu'il prononçait dans son sommeil.

\- Non Usagi-san... reste... reviens...ne me quitte pas... USAGI-SAN.

C'en était trop pour l'auteur. Il courut vers son petit amant dont les larmes coulaient de plus en plus fort sur son beau visage, et le secoua doucement par les épaules en l'appelant par son prénom. Au bout d'une minute Misaki se réveilla en sueur, les larmes encore présentes sur ses joues et ses tempes. Il regardat autour de lui, confus. Lorsqu'il remarquat Usagi se tenant juste a côté de lui, il s'assit doucement et essuyat ses larmes. Il en profita pour plaquer un faux sourire sur son visage. 

-Tout vas bien Akihiko-san, dit-il en relevant la tête, c'était juste un cauchemard. 

Akihiko restat restait un moment sous le choc. C'était la première fois que Misaki l'appelait par son prénom. 

-Misaki pourquoi m'appelles-tu par mon prénom ?

Misaki rougit. Il ne voulait pas qu' Usagi-san apprenne ce qui c'était passé. Il gardat le silence. 

-Je vais dans mon bureau, dit finalement Usagi-san au bout d'un moment.

-Akihiko-san ? Dit Misaki confus, mais son amant ne se retournat pas. Il entendit la porte de son bureau se refermer. Le garçon tenta désespérément de retenir les larmes qui pouvaient déborder d'une seconde à l'autre. Après avoir réussi à se calmer, Misaki partit dans la cuisine pour préparé le dîner. Il avait dormis plus de deux heures et compte tenus du déjeuner particulièrement tardif qu'ils avaient eu, il était temps de se mettre au fourneau. 

1 heure plus tard.

Le dîner avait était disposer sur la table, en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'horloge Misaki remarquait qu'il était encore tôt, les magasins ne fermer que dans 1 heure. Misaki repensa au cadeau d' Usagi et son coeur se ressérat. De toute façon il n'était même pas sur du nom qui devait être gravé sur le stylo. Réprimant une nouvelle cascade de larmes il appela son amant, mais ne reçut auqu'une réponse. Après trois autres tentatives tout aussi infructueuses, il décidat d'aller lui même chercher Usagi. 

-Akihiko-san ? Dit il en toquant à la porte de son bureau, le silence fut sa seule réponse. Inquiet et irrité il ouvrit la porte et vit Akihiko assis devant son ordinateur tapant sur le clavier. 

-Akihiko-san, dit de nouveau le garçon, il ne reçut auqu'une réaction, Akihiko-san reprit-il plus fort. Devant un nouveau silence il craqua.

-USAGI-SAN.

Son amant se retourna vers lui et dit d'un air innocent:

-Oui Misaki ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, je t'est appelé au moins 7 fois. Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as ignoré.

-Car tu ne m'as pas appelé de la bonne façon les 6 premières fois.

\- Comment ça ? Dit Misaki.

Usagi soupirat et dit le visage sérieux:

\- Misaki pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu plus Usagi-san ? 

Le garçon fût surpris. C'était ca son problème ? Les doutes qu'il avait réussi à réprimer refirent surface. Et si il n'était vraiment qu'un remplaçant ?

-P-pourquoi est-ce que ca te dérange ?

-Parceque ce n'est pas mon nom.

-Baka! Bien sûr que si.

-Non ce n'est pas le nom que tu m'as donné.

-Tu as raison. C'est mon frère qui t'as donné ce nom, dit finalement Misaki en laissant couler ses larmes, c'est de mon frère dont tu es amoureux.

Akihiko regarda Misaki les yeux grand ouverts. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes il soupira, sa leva et se dirigeat vers Misaki qui continuait à sanglotait et le prit dans ses bras.

-J'ai beau te le répéter encore et encore pendant 4 ans tu ne comprend toujours pas.  
Il soulevat lentement la tête humide du garçon et regardat profondément dans ses iris vertes. Il se penchat et embrassat chaque petites larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. Une fois que toutes les larmes eurent disparut, l'auteur embrassa doucement et tendrement les paupières du jeune homme. Il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres et attendis que Misaki rouvre ses yeux pour plonger une nouvelle fois dans ses orbes émeraudes et dit sans le quitter des yeux.

-Je t'aime. Si ce n'est pas toi, alors ce ne sera personne.

Et après avoir prononcé ces doux mot il embrassat le garçon avec tout son amour. C'était un baiser pur et complètement désintéressé. Juste ses lèvres contre celles douces et sucrées du plus jeune. Mais on ne change personne. Rapidement Usagi léchat la lèvre inférieure du plus jeune quémandant l'ouverture. Il fut assez surpris quand il l'obtint mais sourit et fît tendrement entrer sa langue. Il ne tarda pas à entamé un combat contre celle du plus jeune. Leurs langues dansaient et s'entremêlaient dans une danse passionné et amoureuse qu'Usagi ne tarda pas à mener. Au bout de deux minutes de baiser intensif les deux se retrouvèrent allonger sur le divan. Usagi passat sa main sous la chemise de Misaki. Le jeune garçon haleta mais ne fît rien pour empêcher le membre froid de caresser doucement presque timidement son ventre. Au bout d'un moment ils rompirent le baiser par manque d'oxygène. Et se regardèrent haletant. 

-Pourquoi ne veus-tu pas que je t'appelle par ton vrai prénom ? Demanda Misaki.

Usagi soupira et dit.

-C'est ma famille qui m'as donné ce prénom. Je ne peus pas en changer malheureusement. Comme tu le sais je ne suis pas en très bon terme avec eux. Alors savoir que ce sont eux qui m'ont donné ce prénom me rend furieux. Et même si un jour ou l'autre il faudra bien  
que tu m'appelle par mon prénom, je veus que tu continus a m'appeler Usagi-san. Peut importe qui m'as surnommé comme ca. C'est mon nom.

Misaki regardat son amant les yeux écarquillés.

-Il me semble que nous n'avons toujours pas finit ce que nous avons commencé ce matin, dit sournoisement l'auteur.

Misaki déglutit mais décida de ne pas se sauver. Au moment ou Akihiko se penchait pour l'embrasser l'horloge sonnat la demi. Se rappelant du cadeau d'Usagi-san, Misaki se redressa rapidement son front cogna celui d'Usagi. Ils grognerent tout les deux de douleur, mais Misaki repris vite ses esprit.

-Je suis désolé Usagi-san, dit il en se levant avec empressement, je dois y aller. Je reviens dans pas longtemps.

Et alors Misaki fît quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait dans son état normal. Il EMBRASSAT Usagi. Ce n'était qu'un chaste baise sur les lèvres qui n'a pas duré plus d'une demi-seconde, mais jamais encore Misaki n'avait osé embrasser Usagi-san sur les lèvres. L'écrivain fut si choqué qu'il entendis a peine la porte de l'entrée se refermer. Il resta assis là une minute avant de pouvoir bouger. Il touchat du bout de ses doigts les lèvres que Misaki avait embrassé et sourit. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le tiroir de son bureau avant de soupiré profondément.  
"Désolé Misaki pensat-il. Tu ne pourras pas marcher avant au moins deux mois."

Du côté de Misaki. 

Le garçon courut de toutes ses forces jusqu'au magasin. Il priat pour qu'il n'est pas déjà fermé. Lorsqu'il arrivat il fut soulager de voir que la porte n'était pas verrouillé. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le magasins mis à part un homme d'un certain âge aux yeux vifs et pétillants. Il regarda Misaki et sourit doucement.

-Vous êtes déjà venus ici trois fois aujourd'hui non ?

-Euh o-oui, bafouillat le garçon en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Je suis désolé. J'ai fait mon choix. Pourriez vous s'il vous plaît me donner un de ces stylos avec un nom gravé dessus ?

-Bien sûr dit l'homme en souriant. Tenait, poursuivit-il en tendant un stylo et un morceau de papier à Misaki, écrivait le nom ici.

Misaki n'hésita pas et écrivit d'une écrirture nette le nom de son amant. Lorsqu' il eu finit, il tendit le morceau de papier au vieil homme. Quand celui-ci vit le nom, il éclata de rire et hochat la tête. 

-Très bien, très bien, dit il en souriant, attendez ici je vous prit, et il disparut derrière une porte au coins du magasin.  
Il revint 30 minute plus tard une boîte à la main. 

-Et voilà pour vous dit-il en tendant la boîte à Misaki. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à sortir son porte-monnaie mais avant même qu'il ne puisse le trouver, le vendeur l'avez arrêter et lui avait dit :

-C'est un cadeau de Noël.

-Q-quoi mais non. Enfin je ne peus pas accepter, dit Misaki en rougissant un peu. 

-Faisons comme ca : prenez ce cadeau gratuitement pour l'instant. Si jamais vous revenez ici alors vous le payerez. D'accord ?

-Euh...d'accord. Mais je vous promet de revenir. Merci beaucoup monsieur. Passez un joyeux noël, dit Misaki en courant vers l' appartement.

Saut du temps, le lendemain soir.

-Joyeux noël Usagi-san !!

Misaki tendit le cadeau à son amant une rougeur s'étendant sur ses joues. Usagi sourit et pris le cadeau. Il donnat également un doux baiser sur le front de son amant. Après avoir déballé le papier cadeaux vert bouteille, il regardat le stylo avec émerveillement. Il était tourné de façon à ce que le mot 'Usagi-san' en lettres d'or était bien visible. Misaki s'attendait à toutes les réactions de la part de son amant, mais certainement pas à ce qu'il éclate de rire. Il se sentit blessé.

-P-pourquoi ris-tu baka-Usagi ?

-Alors toute cette histoire de prénom c'était pour ça ? Demandat son amant une fois calmé. Oh Misaki tu es trop mignon.

Ces quelques mots firent l'effet d'une bombe de peinture rouge sur le visage de Misaki. 

-B-b-b-b-b-BAKA-USAGI. AH ? Mais eh ! Repose moi tout de suite sale pervers.

Usagi ne prêta aucune attention aux gesticulations du plus jeune. Il les conduisits jusqu'à la chambre et s'assit sur son lit en posant les jambes de Misaki sur ses genoux. 

-Il est tant que je te donne ton cadeau maintenant non ?

Misaki regardat son amant, un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension sur son visage. Usagi le posat délicatement sur le bord du lit et se dirigeat vers sa table de chevet. Il en sortit une grande boîte en argent relier à l'aide d'un beau ruban rouge.

-Voici ton cadeau, dit-il en le lui tendant. Tu n'as qu'à aller l'essayer dans la salle de bain. 

-C'est un vêtement ? Demanda innocemment Misaki

Usagi sourit de manière mystérieuse et dit :

-On vas dire ca.

Intrigué Misaki sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans la salle bain. Akihiko s'assit tranquille et se mit a compter a rebours dans sa tête.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-"

-USAGI-SAN JE VAIS TE TUER SALE PERVERS ARROGANT.

"0"

Misaki entrat rouge betterave. Il tenait à la main une tenue d'infirmière rose et blanche a froufrous. La jupe s'arrêtait à moins de 5 centimètres en dessous du bassin. 

-TU PEUS TOUJOUR COURIR POUR QUE JE PORTE CETTE HORREUR. 

-On ne refuse pas un cadeau voyons, dit Usagi en se levant un sourire lubrique sur les lèvres.

-Ce genre de cadeau si !!

Usagi soupira. 

-Bien. Dans ce cas je n'est pas le choix, dit-il en s'approchant de Misaki tel un loup vers l'agneau.

5 minutes plus tard Misaki plus rouge que n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi se tenait devant Usagi en robe d'infirmière. Akihiko avait lui même habillé l'étudiant. En souriant il attiras à lui sa belle petite infirmière et l'a renversat sur le lit. 

-Tu es trop mignonne mon adorable petite infirmière.

-ESPÈCE DE-

⚠ATTENTION⚠ Cette partie de l'histoire contient des scenes sexuelles entre hommes. Si vous n'avez pas l'age requis pour ca ou si vous êtes trop sensible je vous pris de vous rendre à la toute fin de l'histoire.

Akihiko l'interrompit en l'embrassant profondément. Il jouat avec sa langue et la lechat avidement. Il attrapat Misaki part ses hanches et appuyat son érection contre son membre gonflé, pleurant presque pour de l'attention. Il fît pression sur le paquet du jeune homme et commenca à se frotter de plus en plus vite contre lui. Misaki sentit une bouffée de chaleur descendre de ses joue jusqu'a sa partie intime. Sa tête commencait à tourner, et sa vision à se voiler derrière un rideau de pur plaisir. Des petites larmes commencait à se formées au coin de ses yeux dut a tous le plaisir qu'il ressentait. 

-Ah...ngh...Usa- hmm...aaah.

-Chut Misaki. Ça va n'est pas peur, murmuras son amant. Je t'aime, poursuivit il en recouvrant le front de Misaki de doux baisers plein d'amour, de passion et de désir.

Le plus âgé retiras le cosplay d'infirmière pour avoir une meilleure vus sur le petit corps pâle de son magnifique amant. La lune vînt couvrir le garçon d'une couverture pâle et invisible et illuminat son corp comme milles diamants. Mais ce qui fît vraiment perdre la raison à Akihiko s'etait justement le reflet de cette même lune dans les yeux de son Misaki juste à côté du sien. Ce spectacle fît presque pleurer de bonheur Akihiko. 

"Oh mon dieu. Qu'est je donc put faire pour mériter un si grand bonheur dans ma vie que cet incroyable garçon. Si il le faut je sacrifirais ma vie pour lui"

-BAKA !! POURQUOI DIS-TU DES CHOSES COMME ÇA D'UN COUP ?

Akihiko se rendit compte qu'il avait exprimé tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas. Il vit des larmes perlaient sur les joues de son Misaki. 

-Pourquoi tu dis des choses comme "Je donnerais ma vie" ? Je ne veus pas que tu meurs. Je veus que tu reste avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'on soit deux vieillard grissonants alors ne dis plus ca maintenant !!! Compris ?

Akihiko clignat des yeux plusieurs fois avant de sourire.

"Voilà précisément ce que je voulus dire par "cet incroyable garçon"

Et sans plus attendre Akihiko arracha littéralement sa chemise et embrassat le haut du crâne de Misaki. Il poursuivit ses baisers sur tout le torse du plus jeune en s'assurant au passage d'y laisser plus d'une douzaine de sucons. Lorsqu' il atteignit le boxer du jeune homme, il y fit glissé sa grande main et s'empara du sexe du plus jeune. Il le frottat doucement avant d'y laissait quelques baisers et cout de langue qui finirent de faire perdre la raison a son amant. Misaki haleta sous le choc et ne put contenir les gémissements qui suppliait de sortir.

-Aaaah...Usa-Usagi- saaaaahn. Oh s-s'il te plait.

-Quoi Misaki ? Susura doucement l'homme à l'oreille de son amant. Dis-moi.

-Je-je veus que tu...,bafouillat Misaki rouge de honte.

-Que je fasse quoi ? Demanda Usagi en léchant l'oreille de Misaki. Il en tira un gémissement des plus mignons. Dis moi ce que tu veus que je fasse Misaki.

-Je-je veus...que... que tu ....me-me prenne dans ta....  
Misaki ne put continuer beaucoup trop gêné. Malheureusement pour lui Usagi avait tres très bien compris ce que son petit amant attendait de lui et allait le lui donner volontiers.  
L'auteur donnant un grand coup de langue sur la pointe de l'érection de Misaki. Il lechat les côtes de sa tige humide avant de faire tournoyer sa langue sur la pointe.

-AAAH. Ah ah U-usa... gémit Misaki, plus, s'il te plait ah plus.

Akihiko sourit. Il avait toujours rêvé de voir son amant comme ca. Aussi excité et adorablement érotique. Il prit en une fois toute le longueur de la tige de Misaki et la suca confiant. Misaki plaquat ses mains contre sa bouche essayant de bloquer ses haletements et gémissements, en vain. Après plusieurs minutes Misaki sentit son estomac s'agitait. Il attrapa les cheveux d'Usagi pour le prévenir. Usagi se retiras mais saisit en même temps la base de la verge de Misaki l'empêchant ainsi de se libérer. 

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Ça ne serais pas drôle si tu devais être le seul à jouir non ?

Akihiko sortit une bouteille de lubrifiant de derrière son dos et l'agitat devant le nez de Misaki. Il l'ouvrir et en répandit une partie sur des doigt. 

-Detent-toi, dit- il doucement. Et il enfonçat le premier doigt, il poussa au plus profond de Misaki à la recherche de cet endroit.

-Ah... hum...nhg, gémit Misaki, ah...aaah AAAH

Akihiko sourit sarcastiquement et enfoncat un deuxième doigt puis un troisième et appuya sur un point precis.

-AAAH...U-Usagi-san...pas...pas plus. Ah...ca vient. 

Usagi sourit davantage et retiras ses doigts de l'entrée humide et étirer de son petit amant. Il attrapat les jambes de Misaki et les placa sur ses épaules. Il se penchat et embrassa tendrement Misaki. Il appuyat son membre contre le trou du plus jeune et commencat à le pénétrer doucement. Au bout de quelques secondes, il était entièrement connecté au jeune garçon et attendait que celui-ci s'habitue à sa taille pour pouvoir se déplacer. Au bout d'un moment il sentit Misaki poussé des hanches vers lui et commenca à sortir tout doucement avant de replonger profondément dans son amant. Il recommencat ce processus plusieurs fois.

\- Ah...Usagi...san. Ah plus vite...s'il te plait.

Akihiko sentit son corp s'echauffer et sans avertissement il attrapat Misaki sous ses genoux et entrat violemment en lui en frappant sa prostate.

-AAAAAHH, hurlat Misaki

Usagi commencat a entrée et sortir si vite et si fort que Misaki n'arrivait même plus à parler. Usagi-san frapper toujours ce point precis tellement fort que Misaki avait déjà jouis plusieurs fois sans jamais se déverser complètement. Après au moins une demi heures de coups intensifs Akihiko attrapat Misaki par ses hanches et le soulevat sur ses genoux. Il attrapat les hanches de Misaki et se mit à le soulever et à l'abaisser sur son membre en faisant attention à toujour frapper ce point d'intense plaisir. 

-Aaaah... ah...oh mon... ah...hgn aah. Usa...san j'a...j'arrive

-Viens mon amour. Ah...Misaki...Je t'aime tellement.  
Dit Usagi en ambrassant son amant 

Et sur ces mots il vinrent tous les deux en gémissant. Usagi soulevat precotionneusement Misaki et l'allongat doucement sur le lit comme si il etait un fait de verre. Il s'allonga près de lui et l'attirat contre sa poitrine en lui caressant les cheveux. 

-Je t'aime Misaki. Bien plus que tout ce qui pourrais exister sur cette Terre ou ailleurs. 

-...ssi, murmura Misaki.

-Comment ?

-Je t'aime aussi plus que tout Usagi san.

Akihiko ecarquillat les yeux avant de serrer si fort son amant contre lui qu'il faillit l'étouffer.

-Misaki. Tu es la personne la plus précieuse pour moi. Je t'aime.

Misaki sourit et ferma doucement les yeux en murmurant un: 

-Je t'aime aussi mon Usagi.

Si quelqu'un dans cet ville ou dans ce monde pouvait être plus heureux qu'Usagi à ce moment là alors je ne le connaissait pas.

Le lendemain :

-Mais c'était ici pourtant.

Le magasin où Misaki avait acheté le stylo était en ruine et une vieille pancarte indiqué "fermer" en lettre rouge.  
Apparemment ce magasin était fermé depuis une bonne dizaine d'années. Toujours perplexe Misaki repart vers l'appartement où l'attendait un lapin affamé.

**Author's Note:**

> L'histoire c'est effacer 11 fois...
> 
> NE JAMAIS BAISSÉ LES BRAS


End file.
